Mabeland inhabitants
|image = S2e19 walking in the court room.jpg |first = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality |species = Imaginary beings |goal = To please Mabel and stop her from wanting to return to the real world |home = Mabeland |friends = Mabel Pines (formerly) Wendy Corduroy (formerly) Soos Ramirez (formerly) |enemies = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Soos Ramirez Wendy Corduroy|likes = Everything Mabel likes, does, thinks or says Fantasy |dislikes = Reality |fate = Disappeared when Mabel agreed to leave Mabeland (Juror Mabels) Ended up going into Weirdmageddon (Xyler and Craz) Escaping with Mabel and returning to normal (Waddles) Disappeared when Mabel bursted the prison bubble (the rest) }} The inhabitants of Mabeland are all the imaginary beings that reside inside Mabel's prison bubble. History In the episode "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Dipper, Wendy and Soos are inside the prison bubble, walking through a white place that looks like nothingness, when suddenly the ground cracks and they fall through it, only to land in a bouncy castle. After gazing at the incredible place they're in, Xyler and Craz run into the group, tell them they're in Mabeland and take them on a tour in their convertible. During the tour, Xyler and Craz explain there are no rules in Mabeland, except for one very serious rule that isn't worth mentioning, because no one would ever break it. Then, they arrive at a beach, where they're served drinks and snacks, but Dipper throws them aside because he thinks they could be some sick trick from Bill Cipher. He remembers the group that they're there to rescue Mabel, to what Craz tells them that Mabel is at the top of the tallest tower of a castle next to them, guarded by two giant waffles. The group storms the tower and rush up the tower into a dark room. Wendy and Dipper barricade the doors, preventing more guards from entering. Mabel, unable to get the group's attention, uses her powers to suspend everything in the room, arranging them so that the group is seated and the guards peaceful. Mabel happily reveals that she awoke in this world, and is the ruler of it all as the mayor. She is overjoyed to remain in her world of fantasy, now complete with the group by her side. Dipper naturally highlights the irrationality of her actions, only to be introduced to Dippy Fresh: a replacement for Dipper in this world. Mabel is naturally more attracted to Dippy Fresh, due to his unwavering support for her, and Soos readily accepts Dippy's attitude. Mabel assures them that they will enjoy themselves there, with everything provided to them even when they don't know they want it, but Dipper tries to convince Mabel to leave. Wendy begins to side with Dipper, but is interrupted by Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson, who plan to ride a monster truck filled with explosives to the High School and stick a plunger on the principal's head, something that Wendy has always wanted to do, causing her to leave with her friends. Soos assures Dipper that he remains committed to the mission, but his resolve is broken when he is heartwarmingly reunited with his father, conjured from his own imagination, as he is unable to remember how his father looked like. Dipper asks Mabel to stop them and return back to reality. However, she argues that this way everyone is happy, and urges Dipper to just embrace the pleasures of Mabeland, and is about to show him his desire when he quickly leaves. In the Fearamid, Bill calls Mabel's bubble one of his most diabolical traps yet, one that would require "a will of titanium" to resist its temptations and escape. Now at Giggle Creek, Dipper is beginning to embrace Mabeland being better that the real world, one example being how his thrown stones skip perfectly in the creek. Wendy arrives and voices out her growing dislike for Mabeland, and subsequently praises Dipper for being so smart, saying that if he was older, she would be his girlfriend. While Dipper is shocked by this, she realizes that they could ask Mabel to make Dipper older so they could become a couple. Dipper nearly accepts but realizes that Wendy would never say such things: she is only saying what he wants her to say. He is thus able to realize this Wendy is a temptation and only a fantasy and backs away from her. "Wendy," having been rejected by Dipper, breaks apart into cockroaches. The world suddenly darkens, and a corrupted "stuffed animal tree," chides Dipper on his decision, with the animals warning Dipper he was always being watched. Dipper is terrified, but is distracted by Sev'ral Timez on a bicycle. When he turns back to the tree, it has returned to its original adorable state. Realizing how horrifying this world truly is, he announces that he has to return to reality. This causes him to break Mabeland's one rule: to never mention reality. He is suppressed by the waffle guards, who prepare to exile him back to reality. Dipper begs to Mabel, who arrives at the scene, not to allow them to do so, and she commands them to stop. The guards decide that Dipper must plead his case of "Fantasy vs Reality" in court. In the trial, where Xyler and Craz act as Mabel's lawyers, Dipper finally convinces Mabel that the real world is better. When Mabel agrees to go, Mabeland turns against them, becoming dark, and its inhabitants turn into monstrous versions of themselves (except Xyler and Craz, who are terrorized). The twins, Wendy and Soos run away in Waddles back, and Mabel pops the bubble with a giant knitting needle, ending with it and the existence of all of its inhabitants, except Xyler and Craz. Notable Mabeland inhabitants Aoshima :Main article: Aoshima '' '''Aoshima' is a fantasy monster who first appears in "The Inconveniencing." She is a blue and white dolphin with a yellow bow tie and two muscular humanoid arms, each of one has another head on her hand. She makes dolphin sounds and emits rainbow colored rays from her mouths. She is seen flying around when Dipper, Soos and Wendy gaze upon Mabeland for the first time. Unlike Mabeland's version of Aoshima, the version from "The Inconveniencing" has two heads and four arms (two of which come out of her heads). Fantasy boy in green He is a fantasy version of the boy from the Gift Shop Mabel had a crush on in "Tourist Trapped." The boy, named Aaron, in green appears when Dipper asks if "this is Mabel's prison," answering "yes! Definitely! Absolutely!" Shimmery Twinkleheart :Main article: ''Shimmery Twinkleheart '''Shimmery Twinkleheart' is the protagonist of Believe in Yourself, one of Mabel's favorite television series. He a giant walking yellow five-pointed star with a face. Shimmery wears pink shorts, a pink baseball hat and purple sunglasses. He first seen directing Mabeland's traffic, and later is present at the trial. Bubble Bear Bubble Bear is a bear that flies around Mabeland in a cloud. It wears a purple suit and a purple top-hat with an eight note on it, and carries a giant magnifying glass in its hand. It first seen when Dipper, Soos and Wendy contemplate Mabeland after their arrival. Later, it bumps into the window of Mabel's office when she's explaining the group what is Mabeland. It is among the audience of the trial. Mr Rhino Mr Rhino is a stuffed purple rhino owned by Mabel, he wears a green hat and red bowtie and appeared in "Mabel's Guide to Dating", where Mabel used him to fight off a pair of angry squirrels she had attempted to match together. A fantasy version appears in Mabeland, hugging a tiger at "hug o'clock". He is later seen at the trial. Zach Zach '''is a cardboard cutout of a boy which Mabel created. He first appeared in "Mabel's Guide to Dating", where Mabel pretended he was a boy who pursued her, but she refused to date because he "knows what he did". Dipper, Soos and Wendy saw Zach shortly after entering Mabeland, where he was delivering the weather forecast and DJing a dance party in the street. He was later part of the audience at the trial. Duck-tective :''Main article: Duck-tective '' '''Duck-tective is the protagonist of the synonymous detective show. It is a white duck dressed similarly to Sherlock Holmes. It can be seen getting off Waddles at a "pig stop," and later at the trial. Xyler and Craz :Main article: ''Xyler and Craz '''Xyler and Craz' are characters from the movie Dream Boy High that have appeared several times before "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality." First, they take Dipper, Wendy and Soos on a tour around Mabeland. Later, they are Mabel's lawyers in the trial of "Fantasy vs. Reality." Unlike most of Mabeland residents, when Mabel decides to leave the bubble, they don't turn against her, but get terrified instead. After Mabel bursts the prison bubble, they end up in the real world, wondering about the meaning of reality. Flavor Pup :Main article: Flavor Pups '' The '''Flavor Pups' are the mascots of Smile Dip. They are two giant yellow dog pups with purple collars that where first seen in "The Inconveniencing," when Mabel was hallucinating. Here, one of them can be seen in the beach's background. Waffle Guards :Main article: Waffle Guards Two waffle guards '''are first seen guarding the entrance to Mabel's castle. They are giant floating waffles with faces and big muscular humanoid arms who act as Mabel's guards. They're soon taken down by Soos and Wendy, who try to save Mabel. Then, two of them (it is unclear if they're the same waffles as before who regenerated or two other guards) enter Mabel's room when she stops Dipper, Soos and Wendy from rescueing her. Later, three waffle guards arrest Dipper when he mentions the real world. Some waffles may be seen at the trial. Dippy Fresh :''Main article: Dippy Fresh '' '''Dippy Fresh is Mabel's fantasy version of a perfect Dipper. She prepared him as "a backup Dipper with a more supportive attitude," in case real Dipper complained about Mabeland. Dippy Fresh is very similar to Dipper, but is dressed like a '90s kid stereotype, rides a skateboard and is "cooler" and more laid back. He likes "skateboarding, supporting Mabel, and punctuating every sentence with a high five." Dipper hates him, but Soos likes his attitude. He was introduced to the group by Mabel when they were at her room, and appears again at the trial. (In a deleted scene, he is killed by the real Dipper when the latter snaps his neck). Fantasy Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson They are the fantasy versions of Wendy's friends, prepared to make Mabeland fun and pleasant for her. They look exactly like their real life counterparts and behave like them. When Wendy begins to take side with Dipper, they appear in a monster truck "full of fireworks, fake IDs and pranking supplies," and invite her to drive it to the High School and glue a plunger to the principal's head, something Wendy has always wanted to do, so she leaves with them. Lee and Nate are close when Dipper mentions the real world. They can be seen later at the trial. Ernesto :Main article: Ernesto '' '''Ernesto' is Soos' idealized fantasy version of his father. Though he's never called by name, he is credited as "Ernesto." Since Soos doesn't remember how his real father looks, Ernesto has "the body of a pro wrestler and a face Soos once saw on a hot sauce bottle." Therefore, he is a very muscular man who wears the mask and clothes of a Mexican wrestler. His wrestler belt reads "PAPI," which is Spanish for "daddy." Ernesto behaves as a loving father, being all what Soos expected from his absent father. Ernesto enters Mabel's room right after Soos assures Dipper that he remains committed to the mission. They have a heartwarming reunion and he invites Soos to play catch, a proposal he can't resist. He later appears when Dipper mentions reality and at the court house. Stuffed Animal Tree :Main article: Stuffed Animal Tree '' It is a sentient and cheerful talking tree planted near Giggle Creek that has a face and grows stuffed animals (who are also sentient and some of them were previously seen in "Candy Monster"). It sings "Doo doo doo doo, I'm a stuffed animal tree." When Dipper rejects Fake Wendy and she turns into cockroaches, the stuffed animal tree turns dark and its eyes begin to glow, revealing its true horrifying form. It scolds Dipper over his decision, and then its stuffed animals, who aquire Bill's eyes and also turn dark, warn him that he's being watched. After Dipper is distracted, turning his head, when he turns it back, the tree and its stuffed animals are normal again. Fake Wendy Fake Wendy is an imaginary being that looks exactly like real life Wendy and behaves similarly to her. She was created with the purpose of making Dipper want to stay in Mabeland forever, and was probably placed there by Bill. When Dipper, at Giggle Creek, is beginning to accept that Mabeland is better that the real world, she appears and –always impersonating real Wendy– comments on his weird behavior. She voices out her growing dislike for Mabeland, and subsequently praises Dipper for being so smart, saying that if he was older, he would be her "dream guy." While Dipper is shocked by this, she realizes that they could ask Mabel to make Dipper older so they could become a couple and live together in Mabeland forever, and asks Dipper to agree and come with her by taking her hand. Dipper nearly accepts, but realizes that Wendy would never say such things: she is only saying what he wants her to say. He is thus able to realize this Wendy is a temptation and backs away from her. Fake Wendy, having been rejected by Dipper, reveals her true form: she's made up of cockroaches that break apart and crawl away. Fantasy Sev'ral Timez '''Fantasy Sev'ral Timez' is the fantasy version of Mabel's favorite boy band, Sev'ral Timez. Its members are Creggy G, Greggy C, Leggy P, Chubby Z and Deep Chris. They look and behave like their real life counterparts. They greeted Dipper from a five-seat tandem bicycle right after the stuffed animal tree threatened him. Some of the members can be seen when Dipper mentions reality and later at the trial. Giraffe court room guard An anthropomorphic giraffe who works as the court room's officer. The giraffe wears a blue police officer uniform with a five-pointed star metal pin, and purple sunglasses. Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein :Main article: Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein '' '''Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein' is an anthropomorphic pink cat who works as Mabeland's judge. The judge wears a classic judge powder wig and a suit, and uses a yellow and pink squeaking mallet. The judge seems qualified for his job, but can get carried away by his cat instincts (as seen when he gets distracted by a thread) and is clearly partial to Mabel and fantasy: for example, he asked the jury for a veredict before even hearing Dipper's plea. When Mabel decides to leave Mabeland with Dipper, he reveals his true form: a dark shade of brown, made up of dark red yarn, with a demonic red face. His overall body shape resembles his original form, but it is thicker. He then turns against Mabel and the rest of the group. Juror Mabels The jurors are six fantasy Mabel clones who were created to compose the jury in the case of "Fantasy vs. Reality." They are identical to Mabel, but wear different sweaters. They behave like her and get easily distracted by Xyler and Craz, and love "pug sundaes." Appearance Mabeland's residents have very diverse appearances, but in general, they're usually colorful, cartoonish and childish characters, anthropomorphic animals or sentient objects. However, their true forms, shown when they turn against Mabel, Dipper, Wendy and Soos, are dark, gloomy and terrifying. Behavior Mabeland's inhabitants are cheerful and goofy characters, inspired by Mabel's personality and tastes. They party all day long in an eternal summer and are always happy and full of energy. These creatures love everything Mabel likes, does, thinks or says, and have her as their Mayor and supreme ruler. Their goal is to please Mabel and her friends, though it is revealed there's a dark purpose behind it: to trap Mabel and other visitors in the prison bubble forever by their own wills, getting them out of Bill Cipher's way, who's the real creator of Mabeland. Sightings Quotes Trivia * Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein is voiced by the American comedian Jon Stewart. * An early version of the waffle guards is first seen in one of Mabel's sketches in "Headhunters," when she's thinking of ideas for her wax sculpture. She calls it "a waffle, with big arms." Category:Groups Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Imaginations Category:Deceased Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Lists Category:Characters